Dreams of the Dead
by Misao's angel
Summary: In modern day hollywood, Misao and her younger brother Soujiro live with thier abusive father. Though this dream may seem quixotic,Misao wishes for a new life. But when a young man offers her dream, maybe happiness is possible!
1. Default Chapter

Dreams of the Dead  
  
Chapter 1- Dreams of Broadway  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
"You ungrateful bitch!" He raised his large, dry hand struck my face.  
  
"I am nice enough to take care of you, make sure you're fed... and what do you do? Brake my merchandise! Now go buy our dinner, and your not having any of it."  
  
"Yes sir." I said rubbing my red, swelling cheek.  
  
There was nothing I could do about it. He fed Soujiro and I, he kept a roof above our heads... Well most nights anyway. Unless, of course, we did something terrible. Then we slept outside. But, Soujiro is sickly. He can't take sleeping out side every night. He'll die. That's why we have to act our best. But I promised him that we would find a new place one day. A place were I won't have to lose my innocence bit by bit just to sleep in a building. But that dream seems unreachable now. As my father, he has control over my life. And ever since my mother left, I've been her replacement. Well I wouldn't want to return late... I should be going now.  
  
I left for the local supermarket down the street. But that "street" was a highway. I ran down the thin lining that outlines the street. Sure there were other, easier to reach markets, but I needed to reach this one. -He- was sometimes at that one.  
  
When I made it to the crosswalk, I walked down the familiar star-lined block. It was always a hobby of mine to look down and read those stars. I memorized all of them, all of the names, jobs, and the order they would appear if one came from where I did. Broadway always fascinated me, the idea of forgetting everything you ever were to be come an entirely different person just for one night, to have entirely different experiences, and thoughts towards the world. On Broadway, life seemed so careless. I mean, the characters could just sing and smile in a myriad of colors and costumes, when the world is really so corrupt. No real person could ever manage that.  
  
My dad never let us watch Broadway, but I was so fascinated by the hanging lights and statues over the building that one night I snuck away after he slept with his wallet to watch it. It was so beautiful, how all of the characters danced and sung in unison, faces decorated, costumes shining... It was like watching a painting sing. Though, when I returned, he was awakened by the noise. And as expected I was horribly beaten. But this time it was worth it. I made a silent vow that I would become an actor in one of these beautiful paintings when I finally leave that place. Only two more years and I'm free. But can I survive those two years?  
  
The cool night air was crisp, and a rare moment of silence was lingering around the lighted buildings. I stared up at the star-lit sky, and admired the beauty. When I reached the market at the end of the block, my eyes searched the store for any site of him. I started by the liquor, he was not a drinker, but it is always best to look where you'd least expect first. No. He wasn't there. Then my eyes wandered towards the dairy, then the candy and chip aisles. No such luck. I quickly scanned the entirety of the small market, but no sign of him. I sighed, and prepared to enter, when I felt a soft hand placed on my back.  
  
"Hey."  
  
It was him. I looked up at his cold yet deep icy eyes, staring at me with a strange warmth one wouldn't expect from such light-colored things. But that warmth was always there. His hair was neatly cut, except his bangs; falling slightly over his eyes, ruff and un-even, but parted in the middle revealing a small portion of his forehead. His face was beautiful, illumined with the light of my happiness. He had very defined, hard cheekbones, and a tall, lean, yet slightly muscular body. He had a strange quality to him, he could easily disappear amongst a crowd, hiding in the shadows with amazing stealth, but he could also glow against the darkness of the night, impossible to miss.  
  
"Aoshi-san! I didn't see you!"  
  
"I saw you. I guess you weren't looking in the right direction." He replied, his face impassive... as always. He never smiled.  
  
"Aoshi, I-I..." oh boy. This is going to be hard to say, but Soujiro needs him. I need him... "Do you... can you... There is something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it Misao?"  
  
I glanced up at the clock on the wall in the market. Oh no, it was getting late, and if I was too late... well lets just not be late. I'll tell him later.  
  
"Meet me tomorrow by the theater at 11:00. I will tell you then."  
  
"Alright. I will meet you then."  
  
So I bought the ingredients for that night's dinner. But was two minutes late. I hope Soujiro can survive the cold for just one more night...  
  
Hey guys! This story will be very serious, and yes I know it sucks. But tell me about it please 'cause I will not continue until I receive 10 reviews! This is because I almost feel that people don't even like my stories, so why should I even try? But anyhoo, REVIEW PLEASE!!!! PLEASE! And if anyone finds spelling or grammatical errors, please don't hesitate to tell me. 


	2. Dreams of Her Return

Dreams of the Dead  
  
Chapter 2- Dreams of Her Return  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
The morning wind blew gently, and moved at a fickle pace, softly soothing and tickling the leaves of the trees at one moment, disappearing at the next. When it would re-appear again, it would blow slightly more harshly, but stay tantalizingly out of the branches' reach. Then the cycle would repeat. It was a game to the wind, merely for enjoyment of watching the world suffer. Just like a human... I thought.  
  
The air was pleasant, slightly chilly but warmer than the previous night. It brought a smile to my face. Finally it was over, my lungs wouldn't have to itch so terribly now. I could free myself; I can allow warmth to wash away my pain. If I didn't have this stupid disease, I wouldn't have to worry anyone. If I were a stronger person, my sister could be free now. But I am too weak.  
  
When I awoke, Misao-neesan was sitting next to me... smiling, as usual. When mom was still with us, she would tell us to smile, no matter what happened. To stay strong, and not give -him- exactly what he wants... our pain. Victory. She told us to smile no matter what. She told us that if we could do that, then she would try her best as well. She said that if we tried our best, we would be free someday.  
  
I guess we failed. Bad things started happening. Mom left us, in the middle of the night. She said she was going to find freedom for us, but she never came back. I missed her soft touch, her warm, blue eyes, her stories of life before she met him... she told us she would return, if I continued to smile.  
  
But that morning I couldn't help it... That morning I cried. That morning was when he killed my oldest sister. It wasn't her fault. Father was mad at Misao-neesan, because Misao-neesan refused to kiss him. She told him that she didn't love him, and that she didn't want to be with him. Father was angry. He held the knife so close to her throat... And then Megumi-neesan saved Misao-neesan. At the cost of her life. When Megumi-neesan was dieing, she told us to stay strong, just like what mom told us to do. I never cried after that, I never showed any emotion except happiness. No matter how bad life was, no matter how much it hurt, I would always smile.  
  
But it doesn't matter how much I smile, for it is too late now. Mom was probably not going to return no matter how much I wanted it. But that doesn't mean I can't dream that she will. Every night I wait on the steps... wait to hear what I wanted to hear most. Wait for the familiar soft, beautiful, voice that was almost like a whisper to say, "I have returned". Misao-neesan would wait with me, although she had given up on mother returning home. She said that mom probably forgot about us, and that we should try to save our selves. She wouldn't want us to wait for her. It was Misao-neesan who awoke me from my daydreams.  
  
"Soujiro..." neesan said while she turned to look at me. "I am going to meet Aoshi-san today."  
  
"Aoshi-niisan?" I questioned. I knew she liked Aoshi-niisan, but father would never allow her to get married. It was dangerous for her meet him.  
  
"Yes. Think I will tell him my feelings today."  
  
"Oh..." I said, turning the other direction. I know father would kill him if he found out. She was putting herself and Aoshi-niisan in danger by telling him. But I can't do anything about it. If she loves him, I don't want to take him away. Happiness was such a hard thing to come by these days. "Okay. Have fun!"  
  
"I will Souji-chan! He might be able to free us! If I marry him..."  
  
"Neesan! You're jumping ahead of yourself!"  
  
"Sorry..." she giggled, "But don't worry, I wont brake my promise. Even if he wont except my feelings, I will smile."  
  
"Okay... be careful." I replied, searching around us for any sign of human life, that might of heard our secret conversation.  
  
"I will! See ya later Souji-chan! And don't forget to take your medicine!"  
  
"Bye neesan."  
  
With a nod, Misao ran off into the city of Hollywood, ready to make the hardest decision of her life.  
  
To be continued. How did everyone like the new chapter? Sorry Its kinda short... I'll make it longer next time. Again, If there are any spelling/grammatical errors, please let me know. It is very appreciated. And also again, PLEASE REVIEW EVERYBODY!! I am always motivated to write a new chapter when people tell me they want one! So everyone review! I don't care if you tell me how much it sucks, just tell me what I should fix. I hope to hear from you all soon! 


	3. Dreams of Love

Oh! I forgot this on my other chapters... I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! (yet) In belongs to Shonen jump, Nobuhiro Watsuki and whoever else worked on it! Okay! Now that that's done...  
  
Dreams of the Dead  
  
Chapter 3- Dreams of Love  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
I waited for what seemed like forever. The quiet streets were echoing the blankness of my mind. Through the bright sunshine, I squinted my eyes after the slightest hint at a noise. I saw a tall, dark, figure nearing. "Aoshi- san?" I questioned. The figure stepped into the sun-light. Nope. Another footstep. No, too short. I heard another. No, Too fat. And again. No, this time it was a woman. Where is he? I wondered nervously, after another crowd of loud, boisterous people walked in front of the usually peaceful atmosphere of the theatre.  
  
A few minutes later he finally arrived. Blaming his lateness on traffic. -Sure- it was traffic. He doesn't even own a car. He doesn't know that I know that though. I'll play dumb for now. It was more important that he arrived at all then whatever time he arrived.  
  
I couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing a long cotton trench coat, knee-high plastic boots; black, with buckles running up the front, tight blue jeans and a long-sleeved, black, turtleneck sweater. He was as beautiful as usual. He never failed to please me.  
  
"What is you wanted to tell me Misao?"  
  
The whole time I had known Aoshi-san, he had never asked I about my past. I was grateful for that. I was always afraid he would think I was a freak, for being a doll for my father. But I couldn't help it. He said he would kill Soujiro if I didn't... But I don't care how he feels about me. I love him with every fiber of my tormented soul. Even if he were to hate me, my feelings would never change. If I am going to tell him I love him, then I need to tell him about our situation first.  
  
"Aoshi-san, this may be hard to believe, but please hear me out."  
  
Then I told him. Everything that I could remember, since I only could stare naively at the world with wide-open, curious eyes, until I walked here, today, to meet him. He stood quietly, and politely listened to the entire story, failing to flinch, or move at all. He just stood, head bent down, bangs hiding the content of his eyes...  
  
When I had finished my story, Aoshi made his first gesture giving any sign that he lived at all. His swayed as if he were drunk, back and forth very slightly. But unlike the effects of being drunk, he had an utmost grace, matched only by the felines of the night. He lifted his head, but only a small amount, so his bangs were still obscuring his view.  
  
"Misao, why did you tell me this?"  
  
"Because I thought you should know before I tell you something even more important. Aoshi-san... I love you."  
  
Aoshi-san was completely shocked. His eyes widened, and with a look of utter terror he choked,  
  
"But... why? No one has ever said that to me before..."  
  
"There is nothing about you I don't love. Though..." At this point I could no longer look at him. What if he rejected me? "If you don't feel the same about me, I don't mind. You can tell me. You can leave now if you don't be with me."  
  
Just then there was a silent shuffle of feet, then I heard footsteps. Oh... I should have expected this much. I picked up my head hoping to see him for the last time. But when I looked up, I saw something I didn't expect.  
  
He was walking towards me, not away. I stared in disbelief.  
  
"Aoshi-san?"  
  
"Misao, I am glad you told me how you feel. It is always a wondrous thing to learn that the one you love loves you in return."  
  
I stared blankly for a moment, my mind refusing to process the information. "W-What??? You're kidding! But my father..." I said, shocked.  
  
"I meant every word I said."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Aoshi-san loved me? No. It must be a joke. My life would never allow anything I wanted to happen come true. It couldn't be...  
  
"It is coincidence that you should tell me that today of all days. For today, I was planning on giving you this". He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his strong, yet gentle hand, to reveal a small, black, velvet box nestled safely between his fingers and his palm. He opened his hand, and held it out to me. "It's for you".  
  
"Is this...?"  
  
"Do you accept?" He asked hopefully.  
  
I couldn't hold back my tears. I threw both arms around his trim waist squeezing whatever life he had out of him.  
  
"Of Course!!"  
  
We returned to my house together that night, hands locked, togther we would have the courage to face my father.  
  
To be continued  
  
Hey guys! This chapter may make Aoshi seem OOC, but I couldn't help it! Sumimasen!!! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!! By the way (I know you were all waiting for this but...) PLEASE R&R!!!! IT IS SOOOOOOO APRETIATED!! The highlight of an author's day! I wont write then next chapter unless I get reviews!! YES THAT MEANS YOU!!! Well, see you next time! 


	4. Dreams Destroyed

Dreams of the Dead  
  
Chapter four- Dreams destroyed  
  
Misao's Angel  
  
Neesan returned late that night. At first I was a little worried, but I believed in her. Aoshi-san came with her. He told us not to worry. He told us that everything would be fine... Then he entered my father's house. Holding Misao-neesan's hand, he placed heavy steps up those old, wooden stairs... Then he knocked on father's door. Not just any knock, but a threaten-to-tear-down-the-door knock. Father was sleeping. He had told me that if anyone dared to disturb him, my hands would be cut off. But Aoshi- san told me that it would be all right. He told me that I wouldn't have to worry about father anymore. He had a strange bulge under his trench coat he kept nudging, as though it was a hint I was supposed to catch. I was too naïve to figure out what that was.  
  
When father neglected to answer the door, Aoshi-san lost his feeble temper and tore the door from its hinges. I hid behind the banister, hoping not to be seen or heard. I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to stifle my coughs. But what I was really stifling was the scream that came after I saw what was inside.  
  
It was mother.  
  
And father. Enjoying a secret night of pleasure before Aoshi-san spoiled their fun. I couldn't believe this. Mother left me to have -him-.  
  
So that's it. They subjected to human temptation, lost all sense of self- control... So they could create a human child, forced to live a life of pain, rejection, loneliness... they created another instrument of pleasure for themselves. An easy thing to manipulate and control. Let it believe you love it, you care if it dies or not, gain it's trust... then use it to your advantage. Humans were disgusting.  
  
Aoshi stood there shocked. But that small mask of emotion didn't last long. He reached into his belt, and pulled out a small handgun.  
  
Of course. If things can't be controlled, destroy them, right? Is that what your thinking Aoshi-san?  
  
My mother screamed. I would have cared, I would have felt bad... If I still had feelings. Everything just went wrong. My heart was numb. All I felt was a strange need to shut up the retched screaming. Aoshi-san was taking too long...  
  
Aoshi pointed the gun at her face. He placed his index finger on the trigger, slowly pulling it towards him...  
  
What happened next was a blur. All I saw was Aoshi-san crying, holding something to his chest...  
  
A dead body. No, A dieing body.  
  
Misao's body.  
  
Misao-neesan tried to save mother. Just like what Megumi-neesan did with Misao.  
  
I could no longer keep silent. I ran towards her, my sister, as fast as I could. My legs were threatening to give out under me, and my chest was throbbing from the sudden exert I gave my weak body. But I didn't care. What mattered now was that I got there, that I held her before she died.  
  
My father used this opportune time to reach for the blood-soaked gun. Aoshi- san was too grief stricken to care, and I was too faraway to stop him. In the fleet of a sorrowful moment, my father pointed the gun...  
  
I collapsed. My leg was bleeding profusely, blood gushing and covering the skin on my leg with a thick coat of red pain. The blood was running down the creases in between the wooden planks on the cold floor, eventually reaching my mouth, mixing with the blood that was escaping from my coughs. It hurt so much...  
  
Aoshi-san remained sitting, his head bent down, and clutching Misao's body tighter. He moved for the first time since he shot her, and gently placed Misao on the floor.  
  
She was dead now.  
  
He picked up his head, eyes filled with the flame of anger. In one fatal attempt, he hoped to exact revenge on father, for all he had done to her. He reached into the front of his boot, and from it pulled out a dagger. Father pointed the gun at his temple. All I could do was watch helplessly, and cry, hoping the tears would cleanse the blood from my soul.  
  
Aoshi's dagger neared father's jugular... Father's trembling finger was pushing the trigger...  
  
Both clashed together it swift movements, wanting nothing but the other's demise. Both failed to rise.  
  
I lost consciousness.  
  
When I awoke this morning, I found my self bandaged, treated, and lying in someone's lap. It was mother. We were on a train it seemed, she was hoping to live with me somewhere new. Start a new life.  
  
It seemed that she had forgiven me for failing her.  
  
The only problem was... -I- didn't forgive –her-.  
  
When I got off the train, I couldn't wait to start a new life...  
  
By myself for once.  
  
So guys, How did ya like the final chapter? By the way, I have been meaning to say this... Through out the story, there have been many parodies to happenings in the Rurouni Kenshin story. Skittles to you if you can find them all!!  
  
Okay! I would like to take this time to acknowledge and thank my reviewers. You guys really made my day.  
  
Crasyducky- Thank You soooo much for all your kind reviews. They really brightened my day!  
  
Naru- Thanx for all your support!! AND NO ITS NOT BASED ON 50!!! A COINCIDENCE I TELL YOU!!! You are truly worthy of best friendness.  
  
Blah-blah-chan- Thank you for telling me about the grammer errors!! But when I went to fix it, Your reviews got erased!!! SORRY!!  
  
Geckogirl33- thank you for your wonderful review! Sorry it erased aswell...  
  
Amber Rose- same thing! SOO SORRY! And if it's illegal, oh well it helps the story. This is fiction!  
  
Angrybee- THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!! You'll never believe how happy I was to receive your review! It got erased as well... I was soo sad...  
  
Livingdisease- thank you for you review! I'll check out your stories too!  
  
Gaby- I'm glad you think it's good! Thank you!  
  
MSN-CHAN- Sorry everything wasn't how you wanted. I had most of the chapters written before I received your review... so it was too late. But, thanx to your reviews, I will write a Misao/Souji story just for you next!  
  
Miraigurl- thanx for your review! I'm glad you liked that chapter... too bad it was the happiest of the four...  
  
Well that's it!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


End file.
